


Moonjumper Definitely Does Not Care About Bow

by phantomthief_fee



Series: Teeny Tiny Hat Kid AU's [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Moonjumper is a tsundere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: After Bow gets sick, Moonjumper begrudgingly decides to help her get better.





	Moonjumper Definitely Does Not Care About Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Hatted Borrower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051997) by [MonsterMonsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon). 



[@teenytinyhatkid](https://tmblr.co/m8QK_SE0c-i0vVJ-GvOWcsg) has a great blog with a lot of great ideas and AU’s. One of them is the mer au, where various characters are merpeople. And someone sent in [this](https://teenytinyhatkid.tumblr.com/post/182036050386/fic-thought-bow-gets-sick-and-i-mean-sick-like) ask. So I wanted to write it. 

* * *

Moonjumper was not fond of humans. Honestly, that was putting it rather lightly. He abhorred humans. They were monsters who delighted in inflicting pain on others, especially mers. If he could have, he would have wiped all of them out. But then again, that would mean no more food for him. The point was, he didn’t like humans. That was a rule for him. He did not like the little girl who would come down to the dock and give him food and talk to him. He didn’t care about her at all. No. Not at all. The fact that he was trying to find something to help her get over her current sickness meant nothing. 

Alright. Backing up. He’d gone to Bow’s house the other day to check on her. She hadn’t been by the docks for a few days and Hat Kid and Cookie Cat had begun to get worried. He wasn’t worried in the slightest. He’d just been checking up on her to make sure she hadn’t told everyone about them. Definitely not because he was worried. It wasn’t important how he’d found her house. He had his ways. He’d peeked in her window, grumbling to himself, only to find Bow curled up in her bed under a mountain of blankets, a mound of tissues beside her. Well, that explained where she’d been.

“Dammit.” He muttered to himself as he backed up. No wonder the kid hadn’t been coming down to the dock. She looked awful. Despite himself, he found worry rising up in him. What had she told him about her family? It was only her and her mother, right? What if she wasn’t getting taken care of properly? What if she  ** _died_**? 

“She’s not going to die from the flu, you idiot!” He hissed, smacking his forehead. Still…He had to help her. He had to. She would have done the same for him…So he went back to the dock to consider his options. Hat Kid and Snatcher were waiting, both rather nervous, even if Snatcher was hiding it better. 

“Is she okay?” Hat Kid asked as soon as Moonjumper got close. “Is she hurt?”

“She’s sick, that’s all.” Moonjumper tried to sound nonchalant. “Nothing big.”

“Then why’re your hands shaking?” Snatcher demanded. Moonjumper looked down, only to find that his hands were, in fact, shaking. 

“It’s nothing.” Moonjumper folded his arms. “She’s sick.”

“Is she gonna be okay?” Hat Kid asked quietly. 

“Yeah, probably.” Moonjumper cleared his throat and nodded. “But…I’m going to go back and give her some help.” Snatcher raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading slowly across his face. 

“Oh really? What happened to ‘All Humans Are Food’?” He asked innocently. 

“That still applies!” Moonjumper snapped. “Bow is…Different.”

“How’re you going to help?” Hat Kid asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.” Moonjumper waved a hand dismissively. Snatcher snorted, which earned him a glare from Moonjumper. 

The plan Moonjumper settled on was…less than ideal, as far as he was concerned. All the other mers had agreed that they needed to help Bow somehow. Moonjumper was volunteered to be the one who did the work since he had the most knowledge of humans. The problem came with  _how_  they’d help. Moonjumper couldn’t just show up at Bow’s house as a giant mershrimp. Moonjumper had insisted that he definitely could. He’d done it before. But the others had overruled him. Which was why he was currently human, buying sick supplies in a grocery store. 

He hated having to move among humans like this, but he had to admit, it was nice to not have them look at him like a curiosity or a commodity. He did get a few looks for his missing eye and scars, but other than that no one cared. He didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed this. He got all the supplies and headed back to Bow’s house. He had everything he thought he needed. Tissues, heating pad, soup, ginger ale. When he knocked on the door, it was answered by Bow’s mother. It looked as though she hadn’t gotten much sleep.

“Yes?” She asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Hello.” Moonjumper forced a smile. “I’m a friend of Bow’s. I heard she was sick and wanted to come over and see if I could help.”

“Oh, um, right.” Bow’s mother nodded. She looked a little skeptical, which was fair, but let him in anyway. She followed him up to Bow’s room, likely to see how her daughter would react to this strange man. When the two adults entered her room, Bow stirred a bit. 

“Hey, sweetie.” Her mother crossed the room to sit on her bed. “A friend of yours came to see you.” Bow roused herself from her blanket nest to see who it was. 

“Moonjumper?” She asked blearily. 

“Hello, brat.” Moonjumper allowed himself a small smile. “You had us all pretty worried.”

“Sorry.” Bow mumbled. “Been sick all week.” 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Moonjumper entered, dropping the bag on her bed. “I brought soup, tissues, a heating pad, and ginger ale.”

“How thoughtful.” Bow’s mother picked the bag up again. “I’ll go warm the soup up.” She was much more relaxed now that she knew this strange man wasn’t actually a threat to her daughter. She knew she probably should have been a little more worried, but she was really too tired. As soon as she left, Bow’s eyes snapped open as she finally processed the situation. 

“ _HOW DID YOU FIND MY HOUSE?!_ ” She hissed before erupting into a fit of coughs.

“…That isn’t important right now.” Moonjumper said after a beat of silence. Bow frowned, huddling back up in her blankets. 

“Why’re you human?” She asked. “You hate humans.”

“Trust me, I would’ve rather stayed myself,” Moonjumper grumbled, sitting down on her bed. “But  _apparently_  it would have been ‘dangerous’ to have a giant mershrimp showing up at your house to try and help you get better.” He made air quotes over the word dangerous with his fingers. 

“…You wanted to help me get better?” Bow peeked over her blanket with wide eyes. 

“…This means nothing.” Moonjumper cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush that was rising to his cheeks. Bow grinned, giggling quietly. 

“Don’t you giggle at me!” Moonjumper threw a pillow at her face. Bow only giggled louder. Moonjumper bit back a groan. God, he was never going to hear the end of this. 


End file.
